For a printing process, in particular with an electrographically operating printing machine, where an imaging drum is newly illustrated or each printing process, meaning that the printing takes place without a permanent printing form (so-called non impact printing), a path in the transfer direction (intrack) of a print substrate must be determined for the various requirements. In particular, one of the quality characteristics of a print is how exactly the length of a printed image on the print substrate (actual length), preferably on a sheet, matches the desired image length (target length) in the transfer direction of the print substrate. This can take place according to the method mentioned previously by using the signals of the rotary input type of encoder, whereby the conveyor belt is advanced according to a predetermined number of phase pulse signal distances, resulting in the desired distance, if it is determined previously by calibration or gauging how large the progressive movement section is that corresponds to a phase pulse signal distance and therefore how many of this type of progressive movement sections are required to attain the desired distance. A distance conversion factor (Web Encoder Resolution) must therefore be determined on the basis of a phase pulse signal distance of the rotary input type of encoder (Web Encoder).
Such a distance conversion factor must be determined with sufficient accuracy at least once for each printing machine, even for those of the same type.
The conventional procedure, for the previously mentioned image length, for example, is to print a test image on a print substrate, which marks a known distance as the image length on the print substrate. By measuring this distance on the basis of phase impulse signal distances of the rotary input type of encoder and comparing the corresponding measurement of a printed image in a printing product, a correction factor is calculated with which the distance conversion factor or also the transfer factor is adjusted in the software of the printing machine and thus calibrated in this manner. However, this known procedure is time-consuming.